


Love Is An Open Door

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Landlord Peter, M/M, Nurse Derek, Psychology Major Stiles, Watching Movies, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' Rent is Late, Peter is in Malibu, and Derek is a cutie pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is An Open Door

**Author's Note:**

> MOVIES!!!  
> I'm really tired...  
> This should be ten times better and I like Frozen.

Stiles’ rent was late. At least two days late, he had the cash in his hand and was running up the stairs, legs taking each two at the same time. He was breathing heavily when he reached the top floor. Scott called it the pent house. His shitty apartment block could never have anything at all near a Penthouse. The Hale apartment Block was the known spot for broke college students. Stiles had been a lodger for almost three years and Peter, the guy who owned the building, was a dick. He’d kicked Stiles out once when he was a day late for his rent since Stiles was cramming for finals. He knocked on the ‘penthouse’ door, it opened and Peter wasn’t standing there.

A Six foot Adonis stood there with derpy teeth and magnificent eyebrows. Stiles put two and two together and assumed this guy was Peter’s Nephew, Derek, the nurse.

“Hi...” Stiles murmured.

“Hi.” Derek grinned. “Rent?”

“Yeah. It’s late... Where’s Peter?” Stiles fiddled with the money and hopped from one foot to the other.

“He’s in Malibu.” Derek shrugged.

“I was wondering why I still had an apartment.” Stiles laughed and handed the money over to Derek.

“You’re floor three right?” Derek asked, counting the bills.

“Yup. Room 32.”

“I don’t think that technically counts as an apartment. It’s tiny.” Derek nodded at the cash and looked back up too Stiles.

“Hey it has a bed, microwave and a toilet. I’m a College Student it’s all I need.” Stiles laughed.

“What are you studying?” Derek asked, leaning against the door frame.

“Psychology. I’m doing my bachelors degree now.” Stiles explained.

“That sounds fascinating.” Derek was tilting his head in a very puppy like manner that made Stiles heart lurch.

“Right. I know this is going to sound crazy since I’ve only just met you, but Peter talks and I feel like I know you. But the point is. My... Do you want to go watch a movie with me?” Stiles blurted before he could think.

“I love crazy.” Derek nodded. “You got a phone?” Stiles nodded, plucked his phone out and gave it (unlocked) to Derek. He punched in a number. Winked a ‘Call Me’ and closed the door.

Stiles jogged back downstairs humming ‘Love is An Open Door’, when he stopped. I love Crazy. The dude Hans-ed him.

Mother Fucker.

  

* * *

 

“Derek Hale.” Derek answered the call, of course, with his full name. It was so classy, so professional, so fucking Derek.

“Hi. Erm. It’s Stiles. Floor 3. Room 32.” Stiles babbled.

“Stiles, is it?” He could hear the smirk on his lips.

“Yup. Stiles it is. I was calling to see if you wanted to watch a movie, but I realised as I dialled I am completely broke and I’m not having you paying so, do you want to slum it to floor 3 and watch a movie on my tiny laptop with me, tonight?” Stiles cursed himself mentally for not having control over his mouth.

“I’d love to slum it.” Derek replied. “I get off work at five, I’ll just need to shower and then I’ll head down to you?”

“Yeah. That’d be awesome.”

 

* * *

 

 

Underneath Derek’s god like presence the fucker was the nicest ass hole to ever ass hole. He smiled with every muscle of his face. The two front teeth hung further down than all of them, and high enough on sugar he did a bunny impression. He loved Coke Zero and bad films, sci-fi and all things fantasy. He cried at the Notebook when his sister made him watch it. Sisters, he had two; Laura and Cora. Laura is a big hotshot journalist with a hot-ass husband. Cora is Stiles’ age and was training to be soccer player. His parents come from Beacon Hills, same as Stiles, but him, his mom and Laura moved out to New York to live with their uncle Peter when Derek’s dad passed away. They still visit. He broke his leg when he was eight and pretended he was a werewolf for a year.

He’s also the biggest sucker for Disney Films ever.

“By the way I noticed your Frozen reference before.” Stiles wiggled his eyebrows, stealing a slice of Derek’s pizza.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. Put the damn film on.” Stiles laughed but leaned over and pressed play.

_Na na na heyana Hahiyaha naha Naheya heya na yanuwa Hanahe yunuwana._

“Oh My God, Stiles. I hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> You should hit me up on [TUMBLR](http://gildasbitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
